Closet Pervert!
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Italy's younger sister, Rosalie, learns just how perverse a certain Aryan can be... I feel...dirteh after writing this XD


Italy's younger sister, Rose, sighed to herself as she talked to her brother.

"Why am I surrounded by so many perverts?"

Italy tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm pretty sure _America_ is secretly a Sex Fiend. _France _is quite openly a pervert. And _**Germany **_is most definitely a Closet Pervert." She sighed.

Italy got a nervous, semi-terrified look on his face.

"Shit...one of them is right behind me...aren't they?"

Italy screamed and ran away, leaving Rose at the mercy of one of the formerly mentioned perverts.

"Oh, so I am a closet pervert, Rosalie?" She recognize that voice...

Fuck. Not good. She turned around to see an Irked Germany.

"How many times do i have to tell you not to call me that, dick weed!" She glared at the tall Aryan.

"Und for the record, you have no idea about how perverse i can be." Germany stated flatly, but smirking.

"Pfft. I know that you have a whole box full of hardcore dirty novels and Porn videos." She blushed lightly. Rose had developed a major crush on Germany ever since her brother introduced the two.

"Oh? Well perhaps..." He stated plainly, yet seemingly flustered, which was rather unusual for Germany.

"Hn?" Rose's face had finally returned to normal color.

"I'll just have to teach jou a lesson." He smirked, cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink.

"E-Eh!?"

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"L-Let me go, damnit!" She pounded on his back, which he seemed oblivious to.

"Crude language such as that isn't very Lady Like." He said mater o' factly.

They arrived in front of Germany's room, and the blonde opened the door.

He placed Rose down on the bed and stood to the side of it, shedding his shirt.

"Wha-what are you...?" She stuttered, trying not to stare at Germany's toned torso.

Germany got on top of the short girl and kissed her roughly. She gasped and the Blue eyed man took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She blushed furiously but soon relaxed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the tall man's neck, his hands on her hips.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke for air.

After regaining his breath, Germany began placing soft kisses up and down Rose's neck, causing her to shiver. He gently nipped her at her neck, causing a small whimper to escape the Italian's lips.

Germany smirked, "Heh, i take it jou like that?"

"M-maybe..." She was beyond embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Good...but there's more to come."

He pulled off her hoodie, revealing a neon blue bra covered in penguins. Germany rose and eyebrow, giving her a questioning look.

"I like Penguins..they're adorable!" She was, as impossible as you would have thought, even more embarrassed.

He just smiled. "Not as much as jou."

She blushed once more.

"That cute blush...it makes jou even more irresistible." He expertly reached behind her and unhooked her bra with ease.

He tossed it aside, and she shyly crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid." He was being so much more sensitive than usual

She nodded and uncovered her chest.

Germany blushed and kissed her collar bone.

"Jour body is...amazing."

"R-really?"

"Ja."

He kissed from her neck down to between her breasts, earning a slight moan from the small girl.

"G-Germany..." Rose stuttered.

He went up to her ear and nibbled on it, "Call me by my real Name..."

He bit her neck and she moaned a bit more. "Mm..L-Ludwig!"

He felt a bulge growing in his boxers, and the pressure of it against his pants was bothering him.

He yanked them off and she went wide eyed at how big the tent in his pants was.

"Like what jou see?"

"Uhh...well...u-umm...I-I..." She stuttered, feeling shy once more.

He laughed. "No need to be so shy. I don't mind you looking."

She blushed badly and looked down, but quickly averted her gaze.

Ludwig smirked and took her hand and placed it on his crotch.

She went wide eyed.

"I want you so bad, Rosalie..." He whispered in her ear.

She was so flustered, she was at a loss.

"Please...rub it..." Germany didn't like the slight hint of desperation in his voice, but pushed the thought aside.

"O-...ok..." She mumbled, rubbing him through his boxers.

He groaned in pleasure. "Nngh...R-Rose..."

"Umm...Ludwig...wh-why have you been so kind to me recently...?"

"B-because...Ich Liebe Dich...Rosalie" He said, barley audible.

She was stunned, but smiled brightly. "I...I love you too..."

He kissed her deeply, grinding his hips against hers, both individuals moaning.

"HEYY GERMANY~! WE'RE OUT OF PASTA!" Italy bust through the door.

Damn...Germany could have sworn he locked it.

Italy blinked, rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, then screamed.

The pair of lovers went completely red, caught in the act.

"I-Italia! J-JOU DUMB BASTARD! HAVEN'T JOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" Ludwig yelled at the Carb loading idiot.

"Awww! I knew you two liked each other~!" And with that, Italy skipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Germany sighed, "Well...i suppose that ruined the mood."

Rose giggled and cuddled up to him, as he pulled the covers over them. Soon, She had fallen asleep with her face buried in Germany's chest.


End file.
